Currently when systems or people try to gauge the trustworthiness of predicted data like sales forecasting information, unstructured and subjective methods are used to reach conclusions. Gut feel and rudimentary surveying of results is often used to develop an opinion as to whether the person or system that provided the predictive forecast data is trustworthy and whether the data should be acted on or not. These methods do not provide any structure by which repeated understanding of trustworthiness can be analyzed over time. Additionally, these conventional systems, methods, and techniques are extremely subjective. What one person may deem as a high trust may not be necessarily the same as another.